trauma_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frederick Davenport
Frederick "Freddie" Davenport is a young teenage human from the planet Earth. He was one of the passengers aboard the ship The Persephone. Personality Frederick is a bright young man, who was known from his high intelligence.He is quick on his feet, although he is quite socially reserved Post-Persephone After Losing his mother, Sasha Davenport, and going through the traumatic events of the Persephone Incident, Frederick has become much more resigned. This is reflected in both his Aspects ''and his Stunts. Appearance TBD History Early Life Frederick followed in his mother's footsteps, and was an incredible child. His antisocial behavior was diagnosed as a social anxiety disorder when he was 6, and he has been receiving treatment since. Frederick has shown an aptitude towards Psychiatry, and wanted to pursue a career in the field. The Persephone Frederick was pulled from high school in his junior year, in order to follow his mother and several hundred others on the first mission to terraform another planet. His schooling was to be continued alongside several other children on board by a specialized tutor. Despite receiving treatment for his anxiety disorder, Frederick has still been unable to make many friends, and being forced to leave those he had made behind was devastating to him Surviving the Incident Frederick davenport was one of the small group of survivors of the initial boarding of the Persephone. He survived because his anxiety prevented him from attending the meeting where the Chitons attacked. He hid within a closet inside his families housing room, until he felt it was safe to look for survivors. This was when he was found by Note and Rhythm, and recognized them as the displaced entertainment robots. He returned to his hiding, until he was ambushed by Chitons, and nearly consumed by a Builder, when he was rescued. He was placed into one of the 8 escape pods, and eventually jettisoned into space. Frederick Davenport was declared dead. Re-awakening After the pods were discovered on Leviticus by revolutionary forces, they were re-activated in an attempt to free those inside. Frederick was the first awoken, and awoke both note and Rhythm. The mission was a failure, and Frederick was almost immediately recaptured. Relationships Sasha Davenport Sasha was both Frederick's mother, as well as his greatest role model. He looked up to her, and aspired to be like her. Their relationship was, however, strained by Frederick's anxiety disorder. She never truly understood how the disorder made him feel, and he felt that she left the burden to be on him and his therapist. Despite this, Frederick still dearly loves his mother, and looks up to her. Abilities Stunts= * '''Slippery Target.' Provided you're in darkness or shadow, you can use Stealth to defend against Shoot attacks from enemies that are at least one zone away. * Danger Sense. You have an almost preternatural capacity for detecting danger. Your Notice skill works unimpeded by conditions like total concealment, darkness, or other sensory impairments in situations where someone or something intends to harm you. * Always Looking for a Way Out. +2 on Burglary rolls made to create an advantage whenever you're trying to escape from a location. |-|Skills= Trivia * Frederick owned a small frog named 'Frorf' which he gave to a friend when he left on The Persephone * Frederick will only let himself be called 'Freddie' by those he sincerely trusts Category:Fate Category:Ian Category:NPCs Category:Leviticus